


Gambling Trick

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, M/M, hole in the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren loses a bet





	1. Chapter 1

Viren still couldn't believe he lost the bet. He thought he had a better hold on his alcohol intake.

Guess not.

Now he had to step out of his comfort zone. Do something new and exciting, something he'd only do in his deepest fantasies. It was the terms of his and Sarai's bet after all.

Viren bit his lip as he pulled the cloak over his head, creeping into the seedy underbelly of Katolis.

He heard about this place in his youth, trading stories with fellow mages. A...stockade of sorts. Only a wall separated your view of who was on the other side. Viren knew where it was. He remembered from the only other time he'd gone. He hadn't believed the tales, so he went himself. Sure enough, there was someone there, the ring of muscle gaping, begging for someone to fill it. He couldn't just ignore a request like that now, could he? He considered himself a gentleman after all.

Viren finally found his destination. A raunchy tavern, sounds of breaking glass and fistfights showering the atmosphere.

He took a deep breath, pushing the door open.

The place was lit with lanterns and candles, rowdy groups of men fondling the barmaids who brought them their drinks. Two men were beating each other to a pulp in the corner booth. He walked up the the bar, taking a seat.

"What can I get you?" The barkeep asked gruffly. He smelled of liquor, piss and cigar smoke.

Viren looked up at him from underneath his hood. The man was tall and stoutly, scars on his arms overlaid with tattoos. He wasn't the kind of man you'd want to piss off.

"Shot of whiskey. Strongest you have." Viren threw some coins on the table. The barkeep looked them over, his other eye seeming to stare at Viren. It made him shudder. The man seemed satisfied, gathering the coins.

"Comin right up." He yelled for a barmaid to get Viren his drink.

The barmaid was about his mother's age, if not a few years younger. She poured Viren his drink.

"Excuse me?"

The barmaid froze. She turned back to him, a fake smile on her face. "Need some company tonight handsome?"

"No, thank you. I just need some information."

The barmaid's smile was now a relieved one. "The hole?" She winked.

Viren drank his whiskey down in one gulp. "Yes." 

"Brave one, aren't you?" She chuckled, holding out her hand. "Follow me." She brought him to a backroom which could only hold about three people. In the left wall was a hole leading outside. "I'd recommend wrapping that cloak of yours round the bottom." "Can't get splinters, y'know?" She smiled, lighting a small candle.

Viren stood there.

"Hun, I gotta help you get in there. Believe me when I say there ain't no shame in pursuin' bliss. Quite a few high ups have come to our little spot for fun. But I'll never tell ya who. Ya got my word I won't tell anyone you were here."

"You promise?" Viren asked.

"On my mother's grave." Viren took a deep breath, discarding the cloak. He was a nervous mess.

The barmaid smiled, giving him the bottle. "Maybe another shot of liquid courage will help?"

Viren took it from her, downing another shotful, before giving it back.

She helped him get into the hole, smirking at his size. "Just saying hun, I don't think I woulda minded if ya wanted company." She laid a towel out under him, and brought him a jug of water, setting it on the barrel next to the hole. "Knock on the barrel if ya need more. And this," She gestured to a tarnished gold chain, "Is the finishing bell. When ya had enough, ring it. And I'll help ya out. Now, ya ready?"

"I-i think so." Viren chuckled nervously.

She nodded, closing the door.

Viren heard a bell ring on the otherside of the door. "COME AND GET IT BOYS WE GOT A SLUT IN DA HOLE!" The barkeep shouted.

Viren heard the whole tavern erupt in cheers. He could feel the cold air on his thighs, trailing up his leg. The breeze almost groping at him. It wasn't long until Viren felt large hands grab him roughly, causing him to yelp in surprise. They kneaded his ass, causing Viren to bite his lip. "Fuck..." He heard a cavalcade of voices arguing outside. The sound of so many men fighting over him made his mouth water. The hands groping him got tougher, making him shiver. 

He finally felt someone's cock head nudging his entrance. Viren tried to grip the wall, attempting to brace himself. They slammed in without mercy, Viren's mouth opened in a soundless moan. They were thick and curved, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"Oh fuck yes..." Viren could feel them gripping him hard, almost trying to pull him out of the hole. They wrapped Viren's legs around their waist, using them as leverage to fuck him harder. He felt someone lap at his cock, a loud moan escaping him. 

"Do that again, the whore loves it." He heard on the other side. Viren was thankful that the wall muffled him enough that no one could recognize his voice. Viren felt someone take his dick in to their mouth. He was a shaking mess and this was just the first customer.

"FUCK!" The man in his ass suddenly came, flooding his insides with spend. Viren moaned as the man pulled out, only to be replaced with what he assumed was the one sucking him off. This one was thin, short, not filling Viren up as much as he would've liked. They pounded into him, slapping Viren's ass with every other thrust. Viren was panting, his length dripping precome.

"Yes...oh gods..."

The man started slapping harder.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh..."

It was like they were edging him. The man came a tiny load before slipping out. The next man was chatting with someone.

"Hell yea, bet they'd love it." Viren raised a brow, only to be distracted by the new cock filling him up. He groaned biting his lip. He didn't expect another length to slide in next to the first.

"OH FUCK!" Viren screamed, rolling his hips into them. They were slow, their paces alternating. One was stroking Viren off, the other groping his ass roughly. Viren was a mess. The pace got faster.

"Yes! Yes! OH GODS! MORE! MORE! YES! YE-" Viren was cut off by his own screaming as the two flushed out the previous seed. He could feel his own release splatter the wall as the two left him. What kept him from doing this before again? Another customer walked up, slamming Viren's thighs together, poking their throbbing length in between. The friction made him whimper, the overwhelming bliss making him shake his hips for more.

"Fuck..." Viren heard someone say. It was over too soon,the man keened as he came.

"Oh gods I needed that." He gave Viren an appreciative pat before he left. This next one set a brutal pace, melting Viren's mind into a puddle. They hit that one spot just right, over and over driving him insane. He could live here. The rest of his life, just constant dick after dick, full of come day in and out. Harrow would understand, right? The man started spanking him, the pain shooting daggers into Viren's dick. Viren was drooling, tears in his eyes as he screamed loud.

"Oh this little bitch is loving it!" He heard someone jeer. Viren quaked as another climax rippled up his body. He was limp, boneless as he let man after man take him. This last one however. He was monstrous. Almost inhumanely large and long. Viren could feel the others' come squelching out of him as the man eased himself in. The pace, speed, and strength of his rhythm shut Viren's consciousness off for good. 

He was screaming like an animal, eyes rolling into his skull, tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool, sweat and tears pouring off his face. "Fuck...oh fucking...yes...yes!"

The man finally finished, Viren following suit and going limp, twitching slightly. He was definitely doing this again.


	2. Bottoms up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been years, and this time Viren gets more than he bargained for.

It had been years since the last time. Harrow was dead, the princes are missing, the dragon egg was stolen by the little brats, and the high council were sitting on their asses doing nothing. On top of that no one was making any kind of action to prepare for the upcoming Xadian attack.

Viren wanted to scream, to pull his hair out and curse them all. He just needed to relax. To take the edge off. Just to clear his head and think of a better way to get through to them all.

He pulled the hood over his head and set off for the Tavern. It looked even worse for wear now. Burly, rowdy men picking fights; Viren had to step over an unconscious man on his way to the bar. He hoped they'd be just as ruthless on him. 

A young, timid barmaid worked behind the bar, she looked fearful. Given her work environment, it was easy to see why. "C-ca-"

Viren held up his hand. He leaned over the bar. "Is the hole still here?"

The barmaid nodded. She led him to the room, helping him get inside.

"Kid." Viren started as she was leaving. The barmaid turned to face him. "The palace is always looking for new help. I can put in a good word if you need to get out of here. As long as no one knows about this of course." 

She smiled, "i... I would really like that sir." She closed the door.

Viren bit his lip and waited for the bell. He was already leaking.

"THE HOLE IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" He heard the girl scream, ringing the bell. He heard a stampede of footfalls rush to the other side of the hole. His cock twitched needfully. A pair of huge, callused hands gripped Viren hard, making him groan. He felt hot breaths against his sack as a tongue pressed itself through his ring of muscle.

"OH FUCK!" Viren screamed. This one had to be a traveler, he'd never heard of anything like this. Their tongue was long, fucking Viren with a force that make him shake. Oh this was exactly what he needed right now.

"Oh gods...." Viren panted, rolling his hips against the tongue. "Yes, oh gods..." He heard a crowd of men cheer outside. He wouldn't admit it but gods he missed this. He'd been meaning to come back but never found time. The tongue left him, making him feel cold and empty. It wasn't long until a long, slim cock shoved into his ass. Viren's mouth opened in a soundless moan. 

The pace was slow, the man easing himself in and out. "Fuck this bitch is tight!"

Viren's breaths were heavy and wet, his hips meeting the man's thrusts. "Please....please...just go faster...harder...something..." Viren pleaded. The man pulsed, come filling Viren's insides. Viren whimpered as the man left him. The next was thick and hot, rubbing itself against the cleft of his ass as if the man's life depended on it. Viren wiggled his hips, trying to get the cock to rip him open. Sadly, their release coated the small of Viren's back, making him more cold. Three cocks were upon him now, rubbing themselves against his ass. Viren whimpered, he needed to be fucked raw, not teased. He could hear the men on the other side moan and comment how nice and firm Viren's ass was.

Viren felt a little proud at that. He tried to keep his body in shape, and it was nice to hear someone appreciating his efforts. They released in unison, leaving more seed dripping off him. Viren couldn't help but find the image kind of hot. His waiting tush soaked in spend, waiting for another man to paint more onto him. This one slammed his thighs together, fucking the space between. They were huge, the topside of their length rubbed against Viren's underside. The friction was divine, the man thrusting faster and harder. Viren came, his seed splattered the wall as he mewled.

The man released Viren's thighs, sliding himself inside the mage. The pace was violent, shaking Viren to the core, slamming into that one spot over and over.

"FUCK! YES THAT'S IT! WRECK ME DAMMIT!" Viren screamed, tears staining his eyes.

"Oh?" He heard the man chuckle. "The slut wants us to destroy him boys. What say you?" 

The crowd erupted in cheers. The man went harder, almost trying to pull Viren out. He felt his body slip from the hole.

Next thing Viren knew the man was holding him in his arms, giving the crowd a full view. The man released inside Viren, and dragged him back inside the tavern. The crowd descended upon him, removing the rest of his clothes and stared at him deviously. A man grabbed Viren's head roughly, shoving him toward his cock. 

"...Oh fuck it." Viren swallowed the man's cock down, letting him have his way with Viren's throat. His hands were raised to stroke two other throbbing lengths, and one last man set a brutal pace inside him. Oh gods....this was even better. Just being thoroughly used and fucked raw. Viren felt his mind starting to melt as he tasted come in his mouth. The man pulled out, only to be replaced with another dick. He felt a few men release on his body, making his skin tingle. 

Viren was moaning shamelessly, riding the man's length hard. The cocks in his hands spent themselves and left, new ones taking their place.

"Enjoying ya come bath sweetheart?" Came a gritty voice.

"YES! DON'T STOP! OH GODS MORE! I NEED MORE!" Viren screamed.

"Well boys, he asked fa more didn't he?"

Viren stuck out his tongue as a man walked up to his mouth, stroking themselves. The man inside Viren finally slammed into his sweet spot, making Viren shudder as he came all over himself. 

The men suddenly left him, leaving Viren shaking and mewling. He felt a pair of hands lift him back up, and a thick cock thrust deep inside. Another soon followed.

"OH GODS!" Viren cried, starting to drool. The two cocks alternated their pace, rubbing against Viren oh so right. Viren's consciousness turned off, all he was now was a sex doll for the men to use.

"He'll take anything we give him, won't he?!" One man jeered. Viren only responded with a loud moan, throwing back his head.

More and more men had their way with him, coating him in more and more spend. Viren was feral, screaming and howling as dick after dick filled his ass. So many different flavors of come passing his lips, making him crave more.

"Fuck...he's made for this shit." Someone commented. Viren's eyes were rolling in to his skull, all he knew was dick. All he needed was dick. More dick, more, More, MORE. Viren himself trembled as he released one last time before he blacked out. 

He woke up on a cot, in desperate need of a shower. Everything hurt, a salty flavor in his mouth that wouldn't go away, and his stomach was flipping violently. The barmaid from before had been watching over him. She had a swollen, cut lip, a broken nose, and a black eye. She gave Viren the bucket she had beside her. His previous activities came rushing up his throat spewing them into the bucket. When he finished, the girl took it away, wiping his face.

"Wha..."

"You blacked out sir. The drunkards didn't seem to care. They kept going. I...um..."

Viren saw the damage. "You got me out of there."

"I couldn't just sit there while they did that to you. I know you'd been enjoying yourself but once you passed out in their midst they were even worse. I'm just thankful I got you out of there before anyone could squat."

Viren shuddered. "You're kidding."

She shook her head.

She was pale, black hair just brushing her shoulders. Burn marks made her hands seem almost black.

"Where am I now?" Viren asked.

"My father's home. He said you can stay as long as you need to." She replied.

"Your father is a kind man."

"Well, you did offer to help me get a better job at the castle."

Viren smiled. "May I ask your name?"

"Agatha, sir."

"Agatha, thank you for helping me. Here." Viren cast a spell, helping her wounds heal faster. "I can't do anything for your hands, but I hope that helps."

"Thank you sir. You really are too kind."

"Now um...where are my clothes?" Viren asked sheepishly.

"They're on the line, drying. I sewed up a few tears they made too. But I would hope you'd want to bathe first, and maybe wash down the taste with some ale."

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
